White Flag
by Xaphrin
Summary: A Raven and Robin one-shot song-fic, to the song White Flag by Dido.


**_White Flag, by Dido_**

A Raven and Robin Fan-Fiction

- - -

Richard Grayson looked at the woman standing in his doorway, water falling upon her dark cloak, eyes a blood-shot red… but still as beautiful as the day he met her.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that. _

"Raven…" He whispered, stepping forward and extending a hand to his old companion. She shied away, her shoulders hunched at the possibility of physical contact. Her eyes looked carefully at him from the sanctuary of her shadowed cloak.

"Richard…" Her voice still carried the same tone it had years ago. The kind of sound that reminded Richard of frozen steel mixed with warm mercury. It was the only sound in the world that made him want to break down and cry… cry for his life, his decisions… his lost love.

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? _

"Do you want to come in?" he asked carefully, hoping against all hope that she would accept. It had been ten years since they last saw each other; since his last days as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Raven stood there, lightning crackling behind her and thunder rumbling the windows of Richard's happy home in an upscale suburb. She shook her head, eyes showing no sign of why she had visited her old team mate on such a day.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were _

"I came to talk with you…" She whispered hoarsely, after the last peel of thunder had passed. Her face was wet beneath the shadow; fresh rain was mixing with salted water. She looked away, looking around the immaculately groomed lawn which was slowly being submerged in a fury of heaven's tears.

"I… how's Kory?" She muttered softly.

Richard couldn't answer the question. His gaze was turned upon the trembling lips of the woman in front of him. Their slight, erotic movement brought his mind back to the days when he and Raven stormed upon each other in a fury of unbridled, carefree passion.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up in surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"Kory… Kory's fine… she took Bruce out shopping for new school clothes." The whole sentence felt like a putrid dust in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about his wife or his child. He didn't want to talk about his new life… he wanted his old life. A life of crime-fighting, friends… and unadulterated covetousness; he wanted Raven.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again _

"I was just curious…" She looked away again, lips still trembling. "I wanted to know if she was still upset with me."

"She never brings it up any more…" Richard said quickly, turning to look back in the house. The phone was ringing… the answering machine picked it up… and Kory was going to be late.

_And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again _

"I never meant to hurt either of you, Richard…" Her voice was so pathetic and depressed, that Richard found himself stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the woman; wet cloak and all.

_And if you live by the rules that it's over  
then I'm sure that that makes sense _

"I don't care anymore, Raven…" His voice was beginning to waver under the stress of emotions, and feeling of those slender fingers running down his back again. "I love you… I love you with the deepest, darkest part of my soul, and every day I'm apart from you is another day I die more slowly and more painfully."

"Richard…" She whispered, fingers twisting in his clothes.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"I won't let you go… not again. The day you left, Raven, was the day my whole being ended… come back. Be with me again…" His lips descended upon hers, and in the earth-shaking storm, the two lovers kissed.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still _

"No!" Raven pushed him away, her face now soaked only with tears. "I can't! You have Kory, you have your son… I only came to apologize, to get back on good graces with Kory again! I _can't_ love you! Don't you see that, Richard!"

The wind whipped around the woman, pushing her hood from her head and letting amethyst hair tumble into the gall.

_I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on.... _

Richard's face turned white, and then red. His vision tunneled until all he saw was the dark woman in front of him. He was furious with her, for denying that their once-shared feelings were something; that they weren't pointless.

"That's not why you came here, Raven! Admit it! You love me, and you want to be with me just as much as I am dying to be with you too!"

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

"And what if I am!?" She yelled back, her eyes flashing like the lightning behind her. "What can I do about it? You're a successful, white-collared, family man… and I live in the shadows of everyone else! I am no one, Richard… not even your lover." Her speech, once passion laden, had fallen into nothing more than a soft berating.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be _

"I will never be anything without you…"

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Their lips touched, bodies embraced; true love was finally born.

In the darkness a white flag was ripped to shreds, and tossed to the storm.

- - -

I was just trying to kill some time. I'm having really bad writer's block for Solidarity? and Black Magic. So, I just thought I'd kill a little time. Besides, I could always see myself writing a song-fic to this song. I LOVE DIDO! Her music is so pretty and soothing… okay. Enough of that. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I don't own the song or Teen Titans (Raven as a bunny is SO CUTE!). Thanks a bunch for reading!

Love: Xaph!

PS: Please Review!


End file.
